Ice Prince
by xblubearx
Summary: A story about Kairi a fresh shinigami starting out her life as a soul reaper. Instead of battling with hollows she has to deal with the overgrown snowball Toshiro Hitsugaya


Konichiwa! I'm Kairi Yukihana. I just graduated fresh out of the academy. Ready to begin my life as a soul reaper! La ~ La La~ START!  
Ahhh So tired.. I should find a spot to take a nap. Kairi stretched out her arms and went searching for a nice tree. Hmm.. that one looks nice. Ah~ I close my eyes and fall onto the grass.  
?: OI!  
Kairi:AH! Why is the grass talking! hm I rolled over to the other side.  
?:Hey! stop rolling!  
Kairi:Well hey stop yelling maybe if you weren't talking grass I wouldn't have to be rolling!  
I peered up and saw it wasn't talking grass it was a talking snowball. With fluffy white hair and emerald green eyes. I stared absolutely embarrassed.  
Hitsu: Now...what in the world are you doing baka! Watch where you're laying.  
Kairi: BAKA? Who do you think you are you overgrown snowball? What makes you so high and mighty?  
Hitsu: Overgrown snowball...? I am Hitsug...  
Before he could finish Kairi was pulled by Rukia. Running away in the distance I heard him yell hey! where are you going!  
Toshiro now alone muttered to himself..Just wait til I find you.  
Kairi: ah Rukia you saved me from the overgrown snowball hahah who in the world is named Hitsug...? What kind of name haha.  
Rukia: Kai I've noticed you haven't grown out of your childish games. I'm so glad to see you! Congratulations on graduating and so early too! Let's see what you can do!

We found a field area and began.  
Rukia: Sode no Shirayuki !  
Kairi: Yukari..AWAKEN! A gleaming light came out. Kairi flash stepped to Rukia and immediately Rukia blocked the attack. After a continuous battle for 30 minutes Rukia stopped.  
Rukia: Oi! Kairi you've trained enough come on let's get something to eat.  
Kairi: Hai Rukia. Just a second. I whisper to Yukari thank you for the hard work.

As we walked to the 13th division barracks a Hell's butterfly passed us announcing that all of division 4 of the 13 court guard report back.  
Kairi: Oh.. Rukia I gotta go I'll catch up with you later after I see what's up.  
Rukia: Kay *thinking to self* something..is not right.

I ran towards the 4th division barracks to find that captain Unohana was announcing that all of the 4th division who were healers were to assist each squad going on a mission. I was assigned to Captain Hitsugaya's 10th division. I walked over to the 10th division area and knocked on the captain's door. An oversized bosom came to my view. I looked up and I saw a gorgeous lady with orange wavy hair.  
Matsumoto: And who are you cute little thing.  
Kairi: Anno...ah I'm 4th division 3rd seat Yukihana Kairi. I'm here to assist Captain Hitsugaya on his upcoming mission ma'am.  
Matsumoto: No need to be so formal ~ ah you're so cute come come. We will be great friends and drinking buddies if you can handle it.  
A sweat drop appeared so confused on the situation.  
Kairi: *Ah I sense trouble* I walked in and and..  
Kairi/Hitsu: Both simultaneously shouted YOU!  
Matsumoto backed up and ran off uncomfortable by the growing tension.  
Hitsu: What are you doing here! You 375 raindrop!  
Kairi: I can ask the same thing hmpf! NANI? That didn't even make sense! raindrop! Baka!  
Hitsu: Baka! You fell out of the sky and rolled on me! Toshiro rubbed his temples. This is my office!  
Kairi: Mr. Overgrown snowball maybe you can lower your voice!  
Hitsu: AH Don't tell me! He lowered his voice. Don't tell me to lower my voice. I'm 10th division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro!  
Kairi: I mentally slapped myself on my forehead. Oh...so you're..oh .. ohhhh. *Keep your cool Kairi don't let him get to you.*  
Hitsu: Ha.. nothing now? What is your business here?  
Kairi: Hmph! now slightly embarrassed. I'm here to help you...  
Hitsu: What? Speak up I didn't hear you. He smirked.  
Kairi: I said...I'm here to help you.  
Hitsu: I don't need you here.  
Kairi: I took a gander around his office crowded by unorganized papers. Ha of course you don't need me ~  
Hitsu: He was growing impatient. Then smirked. But since you're here and under my command might as well use you.  
Kairi: W..what?  
Toshiro got up and pushed Kairi against the wall.  
Kairi: Ah Baka what is he doing?  
Hitsu: Do my.. pa-per work. baka.  
Toshiro left his office with Kairi trapped in there.  
Kairi: …haha you overgrown snowball..think you won? Think again. Kairi picked up a stack of papers and began doodling. Laughing to herself she continued.  
Hitsu: Two hours later Toshiro walked back into the office and saw Kairi lawing on the couch sleeping. He placed a blanket on her and picked up a piece of work. Raged he saw the picture. Control Toshiro...Control.


End file.
